encore!
by D-EmoNicAngelique
Summary: Kita sama-sama bersalah... BL, YAOI, SASUNARU, ABAL, ONESHOOT RnR otte?


**Encore!**

A Naruto Fanfiction

**Cast**: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, other character, dan beberapa tokoh pendukung  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Story copyright by<strong>: D-EmoNicAngelique  
><strong>Warn<strong>: Typo(s), kalimat kurang sesuai EYD, alur cepat, Yaoi, gaje, bahasa berbelit-belit.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Kita sama-sama bersalah, aku dengan keteguhanku, kau dengan pendirianmu, dan dia dengan kenaifannya. Tak adil bila kau menyuruhku berhenti mencintaimu sementara kau sendiri terus mencintainya. Biar waktu yang membuatmu sadar, yang jelas… aku akan selalu selangkah lebih maju didepanmu.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto POV<strong>

_(Let's talk this over_  
><em>It's not like we're dead<em>  
><em>Was it something I did?<em>  
><em>Was it something you said?)<em>

Dingin… selalu seperti ini, sudah lebih dari satu tahun sejak kita putus. Kau tak lelah Sasuke? Aku bahkan terus bertanya-tanya apakah ini semua masih harus berlanjut, bersikap tak mengenal satu sama lain… ha-ah…, tak bisakah bicara baik-baik? Hahaha…, aku lupa, kita pernah mencobanya dengan syarat aku harus membuang rasa ini, cih mana sudi aku melakukan itu. sama saja bunuh diri baka-teme! Dan ini semua semakin parah karena kau menganggap benar semua kata-katamu dan menyalahkan semua tindakanku yang tak pernah berhenti memberi perhatian padamu. Sasuke, kau ini bodoh atau apa? Menyianyiakanku seperti ini, tapi… aku mencintaimu

_(Don't leave me hanging_  
><em>In a city so dead<em>  
><em>Held up so high<em>  
><em>On such a breakable thread)<em>

Hubungan ini… bahkan aku tak yakin saat itu kita benar-benar berpisah. Kau hanya berkata **_"balikannya kita tunda dulu ya, dobe."_** Hubungan ini… menggantung kan? Dan kau mencoba menjauhkanku dengan cara bermain-main. Mau membuatku cemburu eh? Ya, kau berhasil. Kau berhasil meyakinkanku bahwa aku sanggup bertahan lebih dari yang kau pikir.

**_"hanya ragaku yang akan kembali, tidak dengan hatiku"_** kata-katamu itu, cih… tak sedikitpun aku mempercayainya, melihat gelagatmu yang masih sering curi pandang padaku. Kau pikir aku tak tahu? Meski selama ini kau mungkin menganggapku hanya memahamimu secara teoritis, tapi kau tak pernah tahu bukan? Khawatirku? Takutku? Sakitku? Semua yang berhubungan denganmu yang harus kupelajari sendiri. Hey Teme, jangan salahkan aku jika hanya teori saja yang kau kira kumengerti dari dirimu! Siapa yang dulu berkali-kali bilang padaku: **_"kau tak perlu tahu tentang diriku, yang hanya perlu kau tahu adalah bahwa aku hanya mencintai kamu saja."_** Aku cukup paham dan tak mencoba mengganggu privasimu, tapi setelahnya mengapa kau pikir aku tak pernah mencoba memahamimu? Baka Teme, aku mencintaimu

_(You were all the thing I thought I knew_  
><em>And I thought we could be…<em>  
><em>You were everything, everything that I wanted<em>  
><em>We were meant to be, supposed to be But we lost it<em>  
><em>And all our memories so close to me just fade away<em>  
><em>All this time you were pretending<em>  
><em>So much for my happy ending)<em>

Padahal kau tahu kan Teme? Aku bersumpah tak akan meninggalkanmu, aku berjanji tak akan membiarkan cinta ini berkurang sedikitpun. Sama seperti yang pernah kau ucapkan, yang pernah kau tuliskan untukku. Tak sadarkah kau? Bahkan kita sudah mengukir janji sehidup-semati dengan cara kita sendiri. Dan masalah dulu kau selingkuh atau apapun itu, aku bahkan sudah melupakannya, membiarkannya hilang dari ingatanku dan hatiku, aku memaafkanmu. Kita seharusnya tetap bersama, tapi… sepertinya kesempatan itu telah berlalu dan hilang. Terimakasih sudah memberi akhir yang seperti ini, jika memang bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah akhir mengingat hubungan ini masih tergantung begitu saja. Setidaknya, kau mengajarkanku untuk memenuhi janji dan bersikap sebagai malaikat, malaikatmu di masa lalu… aku mencintaimu

_(You've got your dumb friend, I know what they say_  
><em>They tell you I'm difficult, but so are they<em>  
><em>But they don't know me, do they even know you<em>  
><em>All the things you hide from me, all the shit that you do)<em>

Mengingat tentang selingkuh… aku jadi ingat teman-temanmu. Ya, senpai-senpai busuk yang mencuci otakmu itu, kau sering bersama mereka di kegiatan scouting, kegiatan yang kubenci, kegiatan yang selalu kucoba hindarkan darimu agar hubungan kita tetap terjaga… tapi gagal. Ya, scouting dan senpai-senpai itu yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku orang yang sulit. Hey, di awal berpacaran aku pernah mengingatkanmu tentang sikap keras kepalaku ini, aku selalu menangis sambil minta maaf bila sedikit saja aku egois padamu dan saat itu kau selalu bilang bahwa aku tak pernah sedikitpun mengganggumu dengan sikap egoisku. Lain di bibir lain di hati eh? Sayang sekali Sasuke, kau lebih percaya mereka bukan? Meski bahkan mereka juga tak begitu mengenalmu, sama seperti saat mereka hanya melihatku dari sisi luar saja. Sekali lagi sungguh sayang Sasuke, segala kebohonganmu berselingkuh, sikapmu yang berubah… mereka yang mencoba merebutmu… semua tertangkap jelas di mataku. Jangan tanya darimana aku tahu, karena tanpa diminta-pun akan selalu ada orang yang memberi laporan dan faktanya padaku. Orang-orang yang kuminta setulus hati menjagamu jika aku tak ada di sampingmu. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke.

_(You were all the thing I thought I knew_  
><em>And I thought we could be…<em>  
><em>You were everything, everything that I wanted<em>  
><em>We were meant to be, supposed to be But we lost it<em>  
><em>And all our memories so close to me just fade away<em>  
><em>All this time you were pretending<em>  
><em>So much for my happy ending)<em>

Lupakan masa itu, tapi ternyata sekarang makin sulit ya? Cinta ini menyakitkan Teme, aku mencintaimu tapi kau mencintai dirinya. Ha-ah, tak adakah kesempatan itu Sasuke? Cih… Apa-apaan aku ini, seorang Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto tak pernah pesimis, banyak jalan yang bisa kutempuh.

Baru-baru ini kita bertengkar via e-mail, tidak terima ya karena dia kuejek seperti itu? yah.. yang namanya hewan piaraan juga harus di ajari sopan santun kan? Kau muak denganku teme? Sama, aku juga muak dengan sikapmu yang terus-terusan membohongi perasaanmu. Kau bilang aku hanya masa lalu, kau bilang tak ada lagi cinta dihatimu untukku, kau bilang agar aku menghapus rasa ini… BAKA-TEME! Harusnya kau katakan itu setelah kau mengganti password e-mailmu, jangan malah menggunakan "akusayangnaruto" sebagai passwordmu. Harusnya kau katakan itu jika kau berhasil merobohkan keyakinanku. Harusnya kau katakan itu jika kau sudah berhenti menghancurkan segala benda saat melihat aku akrab dengan seme lain. Harusnya kau katakan hal itu langsung padaku, didepan mataku, menatap mataku, bukan melalui e-mail atau Sakura-chan dan Hinata-chan, mentang-mentang mereka sahabat kita.

Kalau kau muak dengan sikapku, sekali lagi, aku tak hanya muak dengan sikapmu. Aku amat sangat muak dengan sikapnya, kau harusnya sadar, jika tak ingin aku mengejeknya maka buatlah dia berhenti mengganggu privasiku. Menerorku dengan cara yang menyebalkan, bahkan sampai-sampai berteman dengan Tou-chan di media social. Apa-apaan seluruh temanku yang tak ada hubungannya dengan kita juga diteror? Bitch for it but I love you.

_(It's nice to know that you were there_  
><em>Thanks for acting like you cared<em>  
><em>And making me feel like I was the only one<em>  
><em>It's nice to know we had it all<em>  
><em>Thanks for watching as I fall<em>  
><em>And letting me know we were done<em>  
><em>You are everything, everything that I wanted)<em>

Ya Sasuke, aku memang sempat terjatuh seperti yang kau inginkan. Tapi mungkin kau lupa bahwa aku adalah malaikat, aku masih bisa terbang sebelum tubuhku menyentuh gugusan batu curam itu. Aku masih bisa berpijak diatas angin. Aku tahu Sasuke, kita sama-sama bersalah, aku dengan keteguhanku, kau dengan pendirianmu, dan dia dengan kenaifannya. Tak adil bila kau menyuruhku berhenti mencintaimu sementara kau sendiri terus mencintainya. Biar waktu yang membuatmu sadar, yang jelas… aku akan selalu selangkah lebih maju didepanmu. Bukan karena aku ingin menghukummu atau menyaingimu, tapi untuk terus menjadi perisai bagimu. Perisai yang tak akan pernah kau sadari keberadaannya, setidaknya sampai waktu menunjukkannya padamu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku mencintaimu.

**Naruto POV-END**

* * *

><p>Krieet... Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai surai raven seorang pemuda yang baru saja membuka pintu atap Konoha Gakuen. Mata onyxnya memicing sejenak, melihat sosok yang 'dulu' dikenalnya sedang berdiri menumpukan siku pada pagar pembatas<p>

"Naruto…" ucap pemuda putih dengan surai raven itu saat si pirang menoleh.

"Uchiha…" lirih seseorang yang dipanggil si raven. Mata sapphire-nya membola, indah.

Hening…

"A-aku… sumimasen" remaja bersurai blonde itu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, lebih memilih membungkuk dan segera pergi dari hadapan pemuda didepannya.

"tunggu dobe." cegah Sasuke, mencekal lengan Naruto.

"aku tak ada urusan denganmu Uchiha" ujar Naruto, datar.

"panggil aku seperti biasa, dobe." perintah Sasuke, suaranya melembut.

"chk, lepas… apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto, sedikit memberontak. Mencoba melepaskan lengannya.

"panggil aku seperti dulu, panggil aku 'teme' seperti waktu itu dobe." perintah Sasuke lagi.

"brengsek…" lirih Naruto

"ha-ah… begitu lebih baik" celetuk Sasuke setelah menghela nafas, sebuah senyum tipis bertengger di bibirnya.

"Tak ada satupun yang jadi lebih baik Uchiha Sasuke, aku yakin kau tahu itu!" Bentak Naruto, menghempaskan tangan Sasuke begitu saja. Saphire-nya menatap dingin pada Sasuke.

"hn. Aku tahu, maafkan aku Naruto" tutur Sasuke, onyxnya menatap Naruto dengan penuh penyesalan.

Naruto terkesiap, sejenak. Sepanjang ia mengenal Sasuke, hampir tak pernah pemuda itu sudi mengucapkan kata maaf, tapi mengapa tiba-tiba Sasuke mau? Sasuke kembali meraih tangan kanan Naruto, menariknya lembut dan memeluk pemuda yang lebih pendek 5 cm darinya itu.  
>Terbengong sesaat, Naruto mencoba mencerna kejadian itu dan setelahnya sebuah pukulan didaratkan si pirang pada perut Sasuke. Naruto menjauh<p>

"Khh... apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke, memegang perutnya yang terasa nyeri dan mual.

"tak ada. Permisi" jawab Naruto dingin, beranjak meninggalkan atap sekolah, tempat yang sebenarnya ingin ia gunakan untuk bersantai.

Sepeninggal Naruto, Sasuke kembali menghela nafas. Diacaknya surai raven kebanggaannya itu, dia benar-benar frustasi. Ini jauh lebih rumit dari apa yang diperkirakannya.

**2 minggu kemudian.. WISUDA KELULUSAN**

**Sasuke POV**

Seperti biasa, dia diperingkat utama dan aku ada tepat dibelakangnya. Naruto, kau bersungguh-sungguh untuk terus melampauiku? Yah..., ini cara kita bersaing bukan? Aku tahu mana mau kau kalah dariku setelah apa yang sudah terjadi diantara kita selama ini.

"Naruto..." panggilku saat Naruto lewat didepanku, dia berhenti dan terdiam sebentar tapi kemudian berjalan meninggalkanku begitu saja

"Uzumaki Naruto, aku yakin kau mendengarkanku jadi berhenti ditempatmu sekarang!" teriakku memperingatkan, Naruto berhenti ditempatnya sesuai perintahku. Kuhampiri sosok cerah itu, membisikkan kata maaf ke telinganya dari belakang.

"Kembali... aku ingin kembali seperti dulu." bisikku melanjutkan karena dia masih diam

"Tch... apa ini sebuah perintah?" tanyanya datar, akhirnya dia mau bicara setelah menghindariku selama 2 minggu ini.

"bukan. Kumohon Naruto, kembalilah padaku" lirihku, memeluknya dari belakang. Aku tak peduli ini di halaman sekolah, tapi sepertinya dia risih dan mulai memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku Uchiha Sasuke. Urusan kita sudah lama selesai" jawabnya tegas, mencoba melepaskan pelukan eratku dipinggangnya

"takkan kulepaskan sebelum kau setuju kita kembali" bisikku seduktif, mengecup pipi kirinya kemudian menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya

"apa yang membuatmu yakin? Kau... sudah lelah bermain-main? Sudah tak bersama piaraanmu itu?" tanyanya sarkastik, aku menyeringai tipis, inilah Narutoku. sikapnya yang terlihat rapuh tapi akan benar-benar keji jika sudah marah, aku merindukannya.

"aku yakin kau masih mencintaiku, kau selalu menjaga rasa itu bukan. Aku bukannya lelah dobe, tapi... kau benar, aku sudah tak memerlukan piaraan atau apapun itu. Aku memerlukanmu" jawabku yakin

"aku akan menjadi polisi dan tak mungkin kembali" jawabnya tegas, ada kesedihan dalam nada suaranya

"aku tak peduli dobe, kita berdua akan jadi polisi dan aku akan tetap menikahimu nantinya" tukasku. Naruto melepas pelukanku yang sedikit melonggar, berbalik menghadapku dan...

PLAKKK...

"Auch..." erangku, menerima tamparan di pipi kiriku, rasa asin besi menyeruak. sepertinya bibirku sedikit sobek tapi biarlah.

Naruto menatapku tajam, airmatanya mengalir. Kuusap airmata itu, aku mencintainya. Tangan kecilnya menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku keluar dari halaman sekolah. Awalnya aku tak mengerti tapi

"Ayo pulang baka teme! Kau harus bertanggung jawab" tukas Naruto cepat sambil menarikku memasuki mobil porsche-ku, aku tersenyum puas dan mengecup pipinya sebelum tancap gas menuju kediaman Uzumaki.

**Sasuke POV-END**

**"You were everything, everything that I wanted"**

"I LOVE YOU, SASUKE"

"I LOVE YOU TOO, NARUTO"

END


End file.
